


Одним гусем поля не вытопчешь

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Дерек мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что последний, от кого он ожидал нападения, пока был в заповеднике, так это чёртовгусь.





	Одним гусем поля не вытопчешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goosed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282273) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Каждый вечер, когда Дерек бегал по периметру заповедника, он оставался на страже возможной атаки. В последнее время они происходили не так часто, как раньше, но от старых привычек сложно избавиться, а в Бейкон Хиллс по-прежнему существовали сверхъестественные проблемы. Феи, оборотни-изгои, вендиго, тролли и всякие другие перевёртыши... назовите какое-нибудь существо — Дерек видел его как минимум один раз.

Но он мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что последний, от кого он ожидал нападения, пока был в заповеднике, так это чёртов _гусь_.

К этому моменту он бегал почти два часа, двигаясь вдоль границ и настроив нос и уши на поиск любых угроз. Но он ничего не учуял, поэтому готовился заканчивать и бежать обратно в лофт, когда услышал _гогот_.

Дерек удивлённо моргнул и понюхал воздух. Это что... гусь?

Он видел гусей в некоторых парках и прудах Бейкон Хиллс, но никогда не замечал их так глубоко в заповеднике. Это само по себе было странным, но самое странное состояло в том, что он не почувствовал запаха, прежде чем услышал его.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, где находится гусь, и в этот момент у него над головой возникло огромное крыло.

Дерек дёрнулся и зарычал, но это абсолютно не помогло отпугнуть злобного гуся, который нападал на _полностью обращённого оборотня_.

У него заняло три попытки, чтобы укусить гуся за крыло, но он укусил как можно сильнее и отбросил его. Может, если гусь отключится, он мог бы отнести его к Дитону, чтобы исправить крыло.

Гусь ударился о дерево и тут же встал на лапы. Крыло даже не выглядело повреждённым. Единственное, что получилось у Дерека, так это ещё больше его выбесить.

Гусь загоготал, и Дерек мог поклясться, что его глаза загорелись оранжевым.

Если Дерек и выучил что-то за последние несколько лет, так это то, что были моменты, когда ему нужно бежать от драки. Демонический гусь, которого даже не волновало, что Дерек укусил его за крыло так сильно, что оно сломалось?

С этим ему явно нужно больше помощи.

Дерек развернулся и побежал в город, а гусь гоготал ему вслед.

***

Гусь преследовал его весь путь до Бейкон Хиллс и, что ещё более тревожно, у него не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы поспевать за ним. Дерек _знал_ , что гуси довольно быстрые, но даже они не могут бежать так же быстро, как бежит оборотень в полную силу. Либо он ошибался по поводу гусей, либо это на самом деле какой-то сверхъестественный тип.

Дерек свернул на следующую улицу и побежал прямо к дому Стилински. Если кто и мог бы помочь ему сдержать этого гуся и разобраться с тем, что делать дальше, так это Стайлз.

Он ещё и до половины квартала не добрался, когда услышал звуки возмущённого гогота и Стайлза, чередовавшего ругательства и крики человека, попавшего в беду.

Дерек прибавил ещё больше скорости, с которой он никогда прежде не бегал, и рванул к Стайлзу. Тот был в беде; ему нужна помощь Дерека, на него...

На него _тоже_ нападал гусь.

Стайлз держал в руках бейсбольную биту, хотя, судя по разрывам на его одежде и синякам на лице, она не особо его защищала.

Гусь бросился вперёд, и Стайлз лупанул его битой.

— Отвали от меня нахрен, демоническая птица!

Дерек завыл и встрял между ними, закрывая собой Стайлза с угрожающим рычанием. Если этот гусь такой же мощный, как и другой, то он не особо много чем мог помочь, но он больше не позволит обижать Стайлза.

Гусь смотрел то на Дерека, то на Стайлза, затем опустился на землю с гоготом. Секундой позже взлетел гусь Дерека и приземлился рядом с другим. Дерек оглядел их обоих и зарычал, но реакции не последовало.

Серьёзно, что за _чертовщина_.

— Я никогда не был так рад тебя видеть, большой парень, — сказал Стайлз.

Дерек фыркнул и шлёпнул по ноге Стайлза хвостом.

Стайлз вышел из-за Дерека и медленно пошёл вперёд, но ни один из гусей не шелохнулся. Однако они продолжали наблюдать за ними смутно светящимися глазами-бусинками.

Дереку для этого нужны голосовые связки. Он превратился обратно.

— Какого чёрта произошло?

Стайлз всплеснул руками и чуть не уронил свою биту, а затем свободной рукой быстро прикрыл глаза.

— Блин, чувак, серьёзно? Совсем без одежды?

Дерек закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.

— Тебя на самом деле именно это сейчас волнует?

— Я не могу справляться с чокнутыми гусями _и_ твоей наготой в одно время, — Стайлз указал на него битой. — Иди внутрь и надень что-нибудь. Ты знаешь, где у меня лежат спортивки.

Дерек вздохнул и сделал три шага по направлению к входной двери, когда гусь загоготал и укусил его.

— _Ай!_

Гусь снова его укусил, и Дерек отступил назад, уворачиваясь от клюва. Птица продолжала атаковать его, пока он не встал рядом со Стайлзом.

— Он не даёт мне зайти внутрь, — сказал Дерек.

Стайлз застонал.

— Да ты прикалываешься что ли. _Я_ схожу. А ты приглядывай за этими засранцами.

Три шага в сторону двери спустя другой гусь бросился на Стайлза и гнался за ним, пока он не вернулся к Дереку.

Стайлз в недоумении смотрел на них, затем снова на Дерека.

— Что за хрень?

— Думаешь, я знаю? — спросил Дерек. — Он возник из ниоткуда, когда я бегал в заповеднике. Я бросил его в дерево, а ему вообще побоку.

Стайлз открыл рот, посмотрел на гусей и затем закрыл его. 

— Оу. Эм, а это случайно не двадцать минут назад было?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Я не засекал.

— Оу, — снова сказал Стайлз, только на _этот_ раз он звучал виновато.

Это не к добру. Дерек повернулся к нему.

— _Стайлз_.

— Но _справедливости ради_ хочу сказать, я понятия не имел, что это произойдёт.

— _Стайлз!_

Стайлз поморщился.

— Ладно, есть небольшой шанс, что я изучал книги, которые Дитон дал мне, чтобы я мог попробовать новые заклинания.

Дерек знал это. Все знали это. Волшебные способности Стайлза только возросли с тех пор, как он окончил старшую школу, и его ненасытное любопытство было половиной причины, по которой в городе было больше магических подопечных, чем их было ещё при его родителях.

— И?

— И я прошёл через большинство защитных и исцеляющих заклинаний, и мне хотелось попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, поэтому я, эм, нашёл одно, которое выглядело довольно простым и казалось интересным, — Стайлз поковырял носком кеды землю. — Оно должно вызывать животное-проводника, которое приведёт тебя к твоему соулмейту.

Дерек смотрел на него добрые двадцать секунд, пытаясь понять, что, чёрт возьми, он имел в виду.

— И ты вызвал _гуся?_

— Я не собирался вызывать гуся! — начал махать руками Стайлз. — Это должно было быть животное-проводник, наиболее близко соответствующее твоей душе.

Дерек уставился на гусей.

— Ну конечно же ты вызвал гуся.

Стайлз стукнул его по руке.

— Я вызвал _гусей_ , придурок.

Дерек продолжил смотреть на гусей. Один из них был вызван для Стайлза, но второй был явно для него.

— Похоже, это касается нас обоих. Придурок.

Стайлз потёр заднюю часть своей шеи и засмеялся.

— Похоже на то.

— Итак, — Дерек отложил часть про _соулмейтов_ этого уравнения обратно в коробку, чтобы разобраться с этим позже, — как нам от них избавиться?

Стайлз не отвечал достаточно долго, чтобы Дерек начал задумываться, услышал ли он вопрос вообще.

— Животные-проводники не исчезнут, пока соулмейты не встретятся и не поцелуются, — пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек поднял брови.

— Мы должны _поцеловаться_? И что произойдёт, если мы этого не сделаем?

Стайлз указал битой на гусей.

— Думаю, эти гуси останутся тут и будут портить нам жизнь, пока это не случится. В заклинании особо не уточнялось, уйдут они без поцелуя или нет. 

Дерек потёр лицо руками. Не то чтобы он не чувствовал влечение к Стайлзу; ещё как чувствовал, и это продолжалось дольше, чем он хотел бы признавать. Но он не собирался что-то делать по этому поводу. Стайлз учился в колледже, общался с людьми, находясь далеко от города, и дела у него шли намного лучше, чем в старшей школе. Дерек не хотел быть грузом, тянущим его обратно, когда у него было так много мест, куда он мог направиться.

Но...

Он посмотрел на гусей, которые смотрели на них обоих стойким оранжевым взглядом. _Соулмейты_ , сказал Стайлз.

Может, он всё-таки не был грузом, тянущим его обратно в этот город. Может, они оба были якорями, удерживающими друг друга, когда в противном случае они бы плыли по течению в одиночестве.

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз не смотрел на него, а его запах был наполнен смущением.

— Не думаю, что это имеет значение.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Конечно это имеет значение. Я не стану целовать тебя без твоего разрешения.

— Но ведь это я вызвал гусей! — сказал Стайлз. — Я вызвал гусей, и один из них напал на тебя и привёл сюда, у тебя даже не было _выбора_. У меня, по крайней мере, он был, потому что это я прочёл то чёртово заклинание и такой «ой, это вроде _отличная_ идея, давайте сделаем это», и я даже не...

— Стайлз! — оборвал его Дерек, прежде чем тот продвинется дальше по тропинке самобичевания. — Ты хочешь поцеловать меня?

— Ладно, ну, с чисто теоретической точки зрения, да, я...

«Да» было достаточно для него. Дерек положил руки на затылок Стайлза, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Он не стал бы врать; он не один раз фантазировал о том, чтобы заткнуть Стайлза таким способом, прижаться к его губам и почувствовать, как нескончаемый поток слов Стайлза затихает, пока их рты заняты более важными вещами. Но реальность была даже лучше, потому что фантазии не могли содержать вкус Стайлза, мягкость его губ или то, как его запах снова меняется, переходя во что-то тёплое и домашнее.

У Стайлза заняло всего секунду, чтобы перестать пытаться говорить и начать целовать Дерека в ответ, зарываясь обеими руками Дереку в волосы, словно он хотел остаться тут до конца вечера. Дерек был очень даже не против.

Когда они наконец перестали целоваться, Дерек посмотрел туда, где раньше были гуси.

— Сработало.

Стайлз осоловело моргнул.

— Что сработало?

Дерек кивнул на пустой газон, где совсем недавно стояли гуси.

— О! — Стайлз провёл руками по лицу. — Слава Богу. Я уже начал думать, что мой гусь поедет со мной обратно в колледж.

Дерек коснулся его руки.

— Так значит, соулмейты?

Стайлз поднял на него взгляд, его янтарные глаза были непривычно серьёзными.

— Похоже на то. Ты... не против?

— Нет.

— Я... — Стайлз замешкался. — И это всё?

— Это был вопрос с вариантами «да» или «нет», — отметил Дерек.

— Ну _да_ , но... — Стайлз махнул рукой на газон. — _Гуси_.

— Гуси тут ни при чём, — сказал Дерек. — Ты мне нравишься уже давно. И я не против. А ты?

Потому что это было камнем преткновения. Даже если он и не был против, то по поводу Стайлза существовали сомнения. Поцелуй заставил его надеяться на лучшее, но Дерек прекрасно знал, как могут лгать поцелуи.

Губы Стайлза изогнулись в самой маленькой, самой искренней улыбке. 

— Нет. Я... я вроде как надеялся, что это будешь ты. Но я не думал, что мне на самом деле так повезёт.

Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и снова притянул к себе.

— Похоже, всё-таки повезло.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся на это.

Дерек наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но Стайлз положил руку ему на грудь, чтобы остановить. Дерек опустил взгляд на его руку, затем посмотрел на Стайлза и поднял брови.

— Чувак, тебе нужно кое-что сделать, прежде чем мы вернёмся к поцелуям, — сказал Стайлз.

— Да? — медленно спросил Дерек.

— Пожалуйста, _умоляю_ , ради всего святого... надень штаны.


End file.
